


A true lady must not be clumsy...especially in front of the Dark Lord

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Figging, J.K. Rowling - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, madcarrot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: When the Lestranges escaped prison, they got to know the fine young lady Rabastan's daughter had become. Only, poor girl is a nervous reck in front of the Death Eaters...
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A true lady must not be clumsy...especially in front of the Dark Lord

Rhodopis Aqua Lestrange, était, dans l'année scolaire 1995-1996 une jeune fille de seize ans, menant une vie relativement normale à Poudlard puis au Manoir Lestrange, ou elle passait toutes ses vacances. Elle et son grand frère avait toujours été inséparables. Pourtant, quand les Mangemorts se sont évadés...Comme sa famille, sa mère exceptée, étaient au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres...la pauvre ne pouvais plus espérer d’existence tranquille.

Ce jour du 5 avril s'était révèlé très mouvementé...Rabastan, après plusieurs discussion avec sa femme, décida que la petite était en âge d'être présentée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour savoir si il voudrait bien d'elle comme Mangemort, ou du moins comme servante.

"Il s'agit d'un très grand honneur. Ne le gâche pas, compris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas facilement qu'on lui fasse perdre du temps."

Ainsi, Rhodopis fut conduite au salon des Malefoy...tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Quand elle franchie la porte elle ne put se contenir et...trébucha, se propulsant grotesquement plusieurs pieds en avant et son directement sur la patte de la table, directement au pant de la robe de Voldemort. Rhodopis ne savait pas ce qui la tuerai en premier: la honte ou un Avada Kedevra. 

Une main robuste mais amaigrie la souleva de terre...

"Mes excuses Milord. Entièrement mon erreur." dit nerveusement Rabastan. 

Voldemort esquissa simplement un sourire amusé. "J'espère, Miss, que tu as d'autres talents...susurra-t-il d'un ton bel et bien moqueur

-J-j'esseye d'apprendre à parler aux détraqueurs, m-maître." parvint-elle à hoqueter, la tête baissée, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. 

Étrangement, Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom continua son interrogatoire, ne serai-ce que par amusement sadique: "Donnerais-tu allégence à Voldemort?

-J...je ne vous trahirai pas. P-pourquoi le ferai-je? Grâce à vos soins, ma famille est de nouveau réunie, maîtä."

Elle était si nerveuse qu'en faisant sa révérence, elle se mit littéralement le doigt dans l’œil. Avec un petit sursaut de douleur, elle cacha finalement l'oeil endommagé mais toujours fonctionnel. Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres "maîtä", le surnom qu'elle avait donnée à son oncle Laevus Avery, quand il venait de temps en temps pour la corriger. 

Rhodopis sentait également le regard attendrit ou amusé des autres mangemorts, comme si elle était un chaton qui aurait foncé dans un mur ou un bébé qui avait fait un gros dégât avec ses cubes. Elle espérait juste que cette humiliation s'arrête. Tout à coup...un éclair de douleur la frappa. Jamais, elle n'eut aussi mal. S'était comme si chacun de ses os étaient en feu.

"Elle vaut bien la peine qu'on l'entraîne. Lestrange, assurez-lui sa formation, à commencer par marcher correctement."ordonna finalement Voldemort.

La jeune fille fut rapidement entraînée dans la cheminé pour arriver à la maison familiale, puis dans la salle de torture familiale. Rhodopis était assez cultivée et expérimenté pour savoir le nom de chaque instrument, bien que les seuls qui soient en usage était le banc de correction et le panier suspendu...La seule différence, c'était que la personne qui l'avant traînée était son oncle Rodolphus.

Pour une raison complètement stupide, ceci faisait relativement plaisir à l'adolescente. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau et d'aussi charismatique. Il était élancé, avec une chevelure d'ébène lui arrivant aux genoux et des dents encore droites. Mais le plus hypnotisant étaient ses yeux: bistrés, bleu clair avec un nuage de rose au bas des iris. L'âge et Azkaban l'avait un peu diminué, mais il avait plutôt bien vieillit, et d'ailleurs, ses discrètes rides lui allaient à merveille. 

"Miss, avez-vous déjà été traitée au gingembre? demanda-t-il sur son ton le plus charmeur

-Non, m'sieur. répondit-elle sur le ton le plus naturel du monde. 

-Il y a un temps pour tout. Commencez par vous déshabiller."

Rhodopis obéit très timidement...Elle aurait voulu pouvoir fuir...mais, se serait s'humilier davantage. Elle voulais montrer qu'elle était stoïque, et qu'elle pouvait bien supporter une correction. C'était la première fois qu'elle serait nue devant un homme...et un qui lui plaisait en plus. Quand sa robe trop ample fut au sol, elle se plaça aussi rapidement que possible sur le banc à fessée. 

"Une jeune fille aussi délicate devrai au moins porter des vêtements à sa taille."commenta son oncle d'un ton doucereux. 

La jeune fille rougie encore une fois, non seulement de honte, mais de colère. "Pervers!" murmura la jeune fille. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il quitta. Bientôt, le mangemort revint avec dans sa main une racine de gingembre. Il demanda aussitôt: "Bon, comme la faute est légère, vous aurez le choix: position de la couche-culotte, vingt coup ou appuyée sur le banc, trente coups?

-L-le banc, mon oncle." Autant préserver un peu de dignité, même si cela signifiait subir plus. La douleur plutôt que la honte.

Rhodopis sentit un étrange vide dans son derrière, puis un truc piquant être introduit dans son anus, qui commençait à piquer vivement.

"Ça pique!" cria-t-elle, incapable de rester immobile, à cause du stimuli. La sensation devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et la seule chose qui la soulageait un tant soit peu était d'exposer davantage ses fesses. Très bientôt, les coups de cannes se mirent à pleuvoir sur celles-ci. Au cinquième coup de canne, qui devait certainement être un modèle senior, la jeune fille laissa échapper un juron. 

"Une lady doit garder un language soigné en tout temps. Six coups supplémentaires."commenta son oncle, avec un ronronnement sadique. Il les appliqua avec une vitesse qui fit hurler la petite, et continua la correction comme si rien n'était. Au dixième coup "officiel", elle criait déjà grâce. Au quinzième, elle hurlait de douleur, se tordait sous le picotement qui avait atteint son paroxysme et sursautait d'anticipation. Avant d'appliquer le dernier coup de canne, le mangemort demanda doucement à sa nièce: "Vous comprenez pourquoi vous recevez cette correction?

-J...j'ai oublié, bégaya-t-elle

-Menteuse.

-T-très bien...J-j'ai fait l'idiote de-devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

-Bonne réponse."

Le dernier fut le pire. Rodolphus et Rhodopis étaient à bout de force. 

Le fesseur et sa jeune victime s'étaient endormis...Avant de fermer les paupières, Rodolphus eut tous juste assez de force pour jeter un "Recurevite!" avant de s'écraser sur un chevalet. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et en sueur. Ils furent réveillés une heure plus tard par Rabastan et Bellatrix. 

"Incroyable...Roddy s'est donc bien rouillé à Azkaban."s'étonna Bellatrix...

"Roddy, réveilles-toi. Tu n'as pas donner de somnifère à ma fille, j'espère?"

-Rabby...Elle s'est juste endormie. D'ailleurs, tu la dérange. Pour ma part, j'aimerai bien dormir encore un peu." répondit Rodolphus d'un ton las. 

On les laissa tranquilles jusqu'au diner.


End file.
